


His Little Girl's Tears

by kinky_kneazle



Series: Four's Company [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hermione needs looking after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Girl's Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_aithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/gifts).



> Much love to uniquepov for the beta. This is set in the same universe as last month's foursome, and is dedicated to deirdre_aithne who challenged me to write ageplay for her, on the occasion of her birthday. I hope you enjoy it.

Severus heard a vague popping sound, and then a horrified gasp, and he managed to get a shield up in front of himself just in time. Unfortunately, the shield in front of his cauldron was a second too late, and drops of the aqua-blue cream spread ripples across the pale green of his experimental pain reliever. He gritted his teeth as it turned a horrible, vomit-coloured mess and Vanished the lot before looking up at his erstwhile lab partner.

"What in Merlin's bloody hell is wrong with you today, Hermione?"

She stood in front of him, covered head to toe in the aqua goop, eyes wide with fear as she looked at him. Then she promptly burst into tears and fled up the stairs.

He dropped his head to his chest as he listened to her feet thud up the stone, well aware that he should not have lost his temper. It was just – that was the first version that had looked like it had any chance of working, and it had taken close to ten days to get to that point. He Vanished the mess that Hermione's cauldron had made and directed both cauldrons towards the sink before he wearily followed her upstairs.

As expected, he found her wrapped in Harry's arms, sobbing against his chest as Harry stroked her back, not caring about the sticky mess that was being absorbed into his Auror robes. Draco stood close by, trying to find a clean patch to pat, and Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the utter prissiness his young lover exhibited on a regular basis.

At his footsteps on the wood, both men looked up and glared at him.

"Don't you two have work today?"

Draco's eyes widened, since he was the one regularly in trouble for tardiness, and he pressed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek and Hermione's fingertips before sending him one last glare and rushing towards the Floo. Harry, on the other hand, kept glaring at him.

"Harry. I'll take care of her."

He watched Harry murmur in Hermione's ear and when she nodded, he gently disentangled himself and walked to the Floo, cleaning his robes as he went with a wave of his hand. Severus waited until the fire died back down and looked at his little girl.

"Hermione?" She turned slowly, her eyes on her feet. "Look at me."

She raised her head and he saw that the goop had been poorly Vanished and tears were still making tracks in its remnants. Severus felt his cock stir and told it firmly to behave itself. It was hard to ignore the picture she made, though. His little girl was usually strong and smart and oh-so-sure of herself; it wasn't often he saw her so vulnerable. He opened his arms and she was in them in seconds, her tears soaking his robes. He bit down on his growing arousal, feeling guilty for both making her cry and getting turned on by the whole incident, and rubbed circles across her back.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said, her voice hiccoughing. "I ruined your potion, didn't I?"

"Shh, Pet. I'm sorry for growling." He put his hands on her shoulders and set her away from him, looking again into those tear-filled eyes. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and he wiped one of those tears off her cheek with his thumb. "Can I help you fix your potion?"

"Later. How about we get you cleaned up first?"

She nodded.

"Shall I carry you?"

She climbed eagerly into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. He knew she loved being his little girl, but she would normally protest this sort of handling. His Hermione was not a clingy person. The little girl he had today needed looking after, though, and Severus was happy to do it.

He mounted the stairs carefully and walked straight to his bedroom and through to the ensuite. "Hop down, my sweet," he said and she obediently unwrapped her legs and stood waiting for further instructions. He waved his wand at the taps and the bath began to fill with water and bubbles, a soft rose fragrance that was perfect for his little girl.

"Are you going to get undressed?" he asked, letting a smile play around his lips.

She held her arms up, and he indulged her. He always indulged her – she was completely spoilt. He couldn't resist this little girl, so sure of her Daddy's love for her even after he'd growled so terribly. Her faith in him was a balm and it was the reason he never wanted to tell her no.

He lifted her sweater above her head and then the t-shirt she wore underneath. His long fingers made short work of the clasp of her bra, and then he knelt to undo her jeans and slide them off her legs. She put her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance as she lifted first one leg then the other, letting him pull her socks off.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said, stepping into his arms and wrapping hers around her neck. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, but it was the wet, sloppy kiss of a young girl, not of his Hermione. Somehow, it was all the more arousing.

He lifted her gently and laid her in the tub, kneeling beside it and reaching for the soap.

"Do you want Daddy to wash you, or can you do it yourself?"

"You do it, Daddy."

He shrugged off his outer robes and rolled up his sleeves, knowing he'd likely get wet anyway. He couldn't remember the point where he had stopped caring about that, but knew it had something to do with the woman in front of him.

"Arm."

She held out her arm, and he lathered the soap and rubbed it over first one arm, then the other, then moved his hands into the water across her torso and legs. A gentle push to her shoulder had her presenting her back to him and he took his time to gently massage her muscles under his soapy hands. The feel of her skin, so smooth under his hands, was doing nothing for the state of his arousal.

"Dunk under the water," he told her. "I need to wash your hair."

She lowered herself quickly and came up gasping before presenting him with her back again. He lathered the hair, enjoying the way she hummed at his hands on her scalp. It was the sort of hum that went straight through him and he struggled to contain his moan.

"Dunk again." She obediently slid under the water and he let his fingers untangle the curls and coax the suds from her hair. "All clean?"

She nodded, her eyes wide and happy again.

"Ready to get out?"

She shook her head, trying to hide a grin. He raised an eyebrow in a manner that would have terrified her at school, but now enticed her to put wet hands on his cheeks a press a kiss to his lips. "Didn't you get dirty as well, Daddy?"

"I did," he said, knowing where this was going, but letting her continue.

"Well, shouldn't you have a bath as well?"

"Can I share with you?" She nodded eagerly, so he quickly stripped his clothes off and climbed into the opposite side of the tub.

"Shall I wash you?"

"I think that would be one way to atone for getting me dirty in the first place."

She knelt between his thighs and he sent up a thank you to whoever invented Extension Charms, which allowed for the giant tub in this small room. She lathered up the soap in her hands and pressed them to his chest. She was biting her lip in concentration as she methodically scrubbed every inch of his body. She looked up suddenly, as if aware of him watching and he looked straight into her eyes.

There was something alluring about Hermione when she was in this headspace. She was unsure, yes, and a little naïve, but also headstrong and willing to jump feet first into anything. This Hermione didn't feel the need to be perfect at something before she attempted it; she stepped forward without fear, trusting her Daddy to catch her. And he would.

She noticed his gaze as she finished rinsing off his chest, and shifted so that she could wrap herself around him. Her feet linked behind his back and his erection was trapped between them. She rested her head on his shoulder so he could nuzzle his nose into her wet hair.

"I'm sorry for ruining your potion," she murmured into his hair.

His arms tightened and he held her still for a moment. "It's alright, Hermione. You're far more important than any potion."

"I want to make it up to you."

"You could start by finishing washing me."

"Your hair, Daddy?"

"No," he said, taking her hand and moving it between their bodies. "I was thinking here."

She was wide-eyed as she wrapped her fingers around him. "Is it dirty?"

His lips quirked. "A little."

She nodded seriously and gathered some more soap in her hands. Most of it rinsed off as soon as her hands plunged under the water, but his cock didn't mind the absence. All _it_ cared about was her hands on him, hesitantly moving over his hot flesh. He covered her hand with his own and guided her movements. She bit her lip in concentration, staring down at their hands moving in unison under the water.

"Oh, that feels good, Pet."

She smiled happily. He moved his hand to rest between her legs, loving the way she gasped as his fingers brushed her clitoris. She began to rock her hips, pressing down onto his fingers, tiny whimpers escaping her mouth.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes, Daddy. But-"

"What is it, Pet?"

"I want more, Daddy. I feel –" She paused, looking for the right word. "Empty."

He easily lifted her off his thighs. "Let's take care of that, Pet." He positioned her over his cock and let her sink down on to it.

"Alright?"

"Oh! Yes." She started to move her hips, grinding down against him. "It feels good."

"Go slowly, Pet. We don't want you getting hurt."

"Daddy, please."

He couldn't deny her; she was the most indulged little girl in the world. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against his chest, and began to pull her down onto him. The water sloshed around them, splashing over the side of the bath and onto the floor.

"You're making a mess," she said, a giggle in her voice.

"Don't care." She was tight around him and he found he was losing control with his little girl in his arms.

A moan escaped her mouth. "Daddy, I feel – oh!"

Her eyes had widened and she looked unsure all of a sudden.

"Let go, baby. Daddy's got you."

Her fingers clawed at his back. "Daddy! Yesss." The 's' turned into a hiss as she clenched around him, and he held her still, thrusting up into her for one, long moment before he pulsed inside her, his fingers so tight, he was sure he'd left bruises.

They stilled, desperately drawing oxygen into their lungs. He pushed wet hair away from her face and pressed kisses to her brow.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?"

"Mmm... good. Sleepy." Indeed, she was pressing into his chest, her eyes lazily drifting shut.

"Time to get out, before you turn into a prune."

She nodded and climbed out of the bath, and he followed, wrapping them both in warm towels.

"Are we going to go make your potion now?"

"I think we deserve a nap, before we do that."

She climbed into his arms and he carried her easily through to the bed, placing her carefully in the middle. After he joined her, she curled innocently into his side, falling asleep in seconds.

He rubbed circles onto her back, thinking about what they'd have to do to fix the morning's lab disaster. He couldn't regret the silver lining, though. He gathered her tighter and followed his little girl into sleep.


End file.
